Concrete Angel
by littlemisstwilight1526
Summary: Bones is being abused by her mother is Booth the only one who can save her? Rated T for themes of abuse don't like don't read.


UNKNOWN POV-

Temperance Brennan walked down the busy street clutching her frayed purse close to her chest. She had to hurry and get home before her mom did. She had to make dinner again and if she wasn't home in 20 minutes she would most definitely be hit again. Just thinking of that and how she had to protect her younger sister Angela, made her lower her head and start jogging.

BOOTH'S POV

I looked up from my newspaper as there was a girl racing down the street. She looked like she has been wearing those dirty jeans and tee-shirt for the past couple of days. All of a sudden, she had raced right into me and was tumbling head over heels towards the ground. I reached a hand towards her and she flinched. "Relax," I said as I helped her back to her feet. She looked up as she fixed her hair and I only barely saw the bruises that covered her neck. "What's your name?" I said to her as I looked to see if any more bruises covered her arms and legs. They were there but they weren't all recent some were faded and yellow others were blotchy and purple. This wasn't a little girl, she could only be around 17 but NO ONE could treat a person like this. I had been in an abusive family when I was a child and I knew that it was almost impossible to get out of. If she was running down the street she probably needs to get home, but I want to talk to this girl, find out who's hurting her. "Temperance Brennan," she replied, "but all my friends call me bones," "Huh, Bones… cool." I said, as she giggled like a little girl, at that moment I realized that I loved this girl. "What's yours?" She asked, "FBI agent Seeley Booth, but my friends call me Booth." I chuckled, "Can I take you to go get lunch or something before you head home?" I asked, and I prayed with all my might that she would say yes. "Well, Umm," She started, and I immediately frowned, this did not sound good. "I, kind of have to get home, and, umm, make dinner for my family…" She nodded, "Yeah, make dinner," she turned away and I stuck my hand out and grabbed her arm, she flinched, and I immediately felt miserable, I made this poor girl scared, of me. I let go feeling very upset at myself, and said, "Hey, Bones, is someone hurting you at home?" She gasped, "What, umm, no of course not!" and turned to leave again, I said, "Come on Bones, I know someone's hurting you, I see the bruises, I was abused as a child, and I got help, you're not going to get help unless you say something, come on sweetie, listen to me, I'll help you, I'm an FBI agent, I swear, I'll help you!" She turned and said icily, "No Booth, you can't help me, my little brother, Thomas we called him Sulley, but he tried to get help, and she killed him! Booth, killed him!" I turned and said, "I will not let that happen to you hon, I won't!" She looked up at me, pleading with her eyes, "You promise Booth?" "Of course Bones, I will never let you get hurt, now how 'bout that date?" She giggled again.

"Sure Booth, sure. But right now I have to get home and save…. I mean WATCH Angela." I sighed again, this girl was driving me crazy. "Bones, please tell me, does someone hurt you at home. Come on sweetie, tell me. I SWEAR I will get help for you. I will come tonight if you need me to. Come on. Please. Just talk to me!" "Booth!! Yes my mom does hurt me! She drinks a lot and hits me and my sister. She killed my little brother and I want to go home and help Angela before she gets killed too. She's only 4 and I could not stand it if she died and it was my fault, I just couldn't!" I was shocked from her outburst and nodded. "Come with me and we'll drive over to your house and we'll get Angela. Then my guys will come and I will make sure your safe. We will get your mom locked up. I promise."

BONE'S POV-

I grinned; I could feel myself falling in love with this guy. He was just so sweet and I don't know any guy who would ever be this nice to a complete stranger. And deep down I knew that trusting this man, this stranger was not a very good idea, but also I knew that maybe this gamble would be the thing that saves our life and finally gets my mom locked away and out of my life. I grinned again and jumped into Booth's car. He came in after me and had me point my way to my house. As we pulled up the driveway and I slowly walked up to the door I heard Angela screaming, man I was too late!! It took everything I had to not race in there and put both of our lives in danger trying to pull my mom off of her. I took a deep cleansing breath and waited until Booth was standing next to me. His face was pale and he looked like he was going to throw up. Neither of us said anything and all we heard were the shrill cries of Angela crying and begging my mother to stop. But as soon as she started screaming my name, I glanced at Booth and ripped open the door.


End file.
